The Werewolf Emerges
by bookaholic24
Summary: Tyler has been feeling weirder since his dad died. He gets angrier, overprotective, and destructive. But it seems Bonnie knows something about whats goin on with him, more than even Tyler knows about it, and Bonnie will help him.Tv show Tyler/Bonnie?Damon
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story for fan fiction and this vampire diaries story is based on the show. This is right after the season finale and this is mainly based on Tyler finding out about himself and his dad and Bonnie helping him out, also there's a little romance. But don't get mad at me in the books obviously it's Bonnie and Damon but in the show I think it should be Bonnie and Tyler. But there might be some Bonnie and Damon in this too so we'll see won't we. So here you go hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters they belong to the CW and LJ Smith. Enjoy

Tyler's POV:

"This sucks" I thought as I walk through the halls of Mystic Falls High, everyone stared at me, gave me pitying looks, or came up and said "I'm sorry for your loss". Why I even came back to school I had no idea, or maybe I did, it was probably because, obviously I needed to graduate and if i didn't that would send my mother over the edge, but the other thing was that me and Matt were finally getting better and not wanting to kill each other violently.

I swear I never meant to even touch his mom! Seriously she's a freaking mom for god's sake! But something came over me and then when Matt found us all this anger exploded and I couldn't control. I later I swore,in many different ways, to myself I was going to make this better and never hurt my friend again, intentionaly...or unless I was angry. Ok let's face it I probably was gonna hurt him again but I would at least try 95% of the time not too.

Now as I walked through the halls I thought all of this and looked for Matt, multitasking woopty doo. I finally saw him; he was helping Caroline carry her books. It had been 2 weeks since the accident, that was all my fault but the noise it just drove me crazy...literally, and Caroline was still fragile. Pausing for a second not really sure of myself I watched them walk/limp down the hall I hadn't seen Matt for a while and he looked happy to finally have Caroline back in school, I thought they wouldn't last bu they were still going strong. Matt noticed me and waved me over.

Quickly I walked over and took some of the books. Matt said "Sorry bout your dad man, how was the funeral?" I wanted to say it had been horrible my mom cried none stop,raided the home bar, while I sat there still stunned not really sad. My father had been somewhat of a jackass oh and it had rained for hours ,joy, but instead I said "Fine".

At that moment Bonnie appeared out of nowhere right next to Caroline and gave her a gentle hug and Caroline reassured her that she was fine and that Bonnie should stop worrying, all that girly concern coming out, I was almost expecting them to start kissing. As we all walked to our first period class, which we just so happened to share, I noticed Bonnie kept glancing at me. But not the usual I'm-checking – you- out stare that most girls gave me it was more like a worried glance. There had always been something weird about Bonnie for about a year so I didn't pay attention.

But when someone bumped her in the hallway I got this really protective-angry feeling and it took me by surprise and I breathed slowly to calm down. She quickly recovered and we all went into the class room for another hell filled day of teaching torture.

LUNCH

Finally the bell rang for lunch and I walked outside, ignoring the stares but sometimes returning one with a glare, and sat down with Matt and Caroline at a picnic table. A few minutes later Bonnie joined us and said hi to Matt and Caroline and nodded to me.

Lunch went by in relative normalness. But half way through I saw something I didn't like. There were some football jerks making fun of a scrawny kid sitting alone. Normaly I would have ignored it or actually helped the jocks, but ever since my dad died my rages had been out of control and I was extremly protective of everyone. All of a sudden all the suppressed rage boiled up and over. I stalked over and pulled the guys away and told them to stop. They must have seen I was pissed and to not screw with me cause they paled and ran away.

The anger was getting too much for me I mumbled an excuse to Matt threw away my food and walked away. I didn't know where I was going "just away from this hell hole" I thought.

Eventually I found myself in the woods near the cemetery. I stayed as far away as I could from my dad's fresh grave. Standing in the woods calmed me I felt more at home in the wilderness, always had. Then I heard a snapping branch and turned around.

Bonnie stood there staring at me cautiously, then, as if she'd had a mental argument and one side had won ,walked over and stood about 3 feet away from me. I waited silently.

Finally, I more growled than said "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you" Bonnie said cooly

"Why would I need your help?" I sneered

"Because I'm the only one, that I know of, who knows what's going on with you and how to help" she said matter-of-factly which really annoyed me.

"You don't know anything about what I'm going through!" I realized a second too late, as she flinched, her grandmother had died and I knew they were close, I felt bad but I couldn't take it back so I went on "Just because you had someone die doesn't mean you know what I'm going through!" Although I had a creeping feeling she wasn't talking about my dad, no far from it.

"You've gotten angry faster, stronger it seems, Caroline told me about your eyes, and today at lunch you got irrationaly mad and your face looked… unhuman" she spoke quickly.

I smirked "Don't you mean handsome and oh so delicious, and caroline had a head injury she probably imagined it, knowing her she's just making gossip"

She shrugged and said " Whatever you wanna believe but if you ever need help or eventually want to know what's actually going on in this town…call me" She handed me a slip of paper, which I took out of surprise, and she walked away eerily quite.

Later after school when I got home I walked in and said "Hey Mom I'm home!" I heard the TV in the other room and found her passed out on the couch. When Dad died she had started drinking. I took the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it over her, turned off the TV, and put a bowl near her face so when she woke up she wouldn't make a mess.

When I got up stairs the anger was back. My mother was crushed; my dad dead, Bonnie saying weird things, and then I realized my mom's cat had peed in my room, which set me off for some reason. I went ballistic, I couldn't take it! I just had to let it out I started to break thing. I flung a picture against the wall tore up my bed and the sheets and blankets. With strength I didn't know I had, I lifted my four poster, wooden bed and threw it across the room mattress and all. The huge desk I never use was next I started punching it and in a matter of minutes all of it was splinters. The annoying cat came to my door and meowed I turned and gave a guttural growl that wasn't human, and the cat hissed and scampered off.

Finally I stopped and looked around my room. Everything was either smashed or destroyed. There was a picture of my family before my dad got all weird and ass-holly then died, we looked so happy together.

I found my phone in the wreckage, luckily it wasn't even thinking it through, I took out the slip of paper and dialed the number. In a shaky voice I said "I need your help meet me at the cemetery in 15 minutes" and hung up not waiting for an answer.

So review tell me if you like it or any suggestions just remember this is my first one so please don't be to mad or anything. And ant suggestion for the next chapter would be great I have multiple ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the second chapter hope you like it:D**

**Tyler's POV**

I regretted calling the minute after I hung up the phone. Who was she to try to understand and help me? I'm Tyler Lockwood he-who-needs-no-help. But even Tyler had to admit that some crazy things were going on in this drama filled town, sometimes it was almost as drama filled as that show ,he would never admit to watching, 90210. Bonnie had said she knew what he was going through and even if she was lying didn't he at least owe his dad to act somewhat like the mayors son and find out what's going on?

He answered his own question by getting off the floor and walking out the door, ignoring the now stronger cat pee smell and avoiding getting glass and splinter stabbed through his foot. I'd eventually clean up if I ever felt like it, which wouldn't be for a _very _long time. But I'd wasted enough time thinking, so I went down stairs and headed towards the huge French doors. Hopefully my mother would stay asleep until he came back home, but I probably wasn't that lucky. Karmas a bitch, I thought.

Jogging all the way to the cemetery was good for my temper. The cool dusk air was wonderful and the jogging let off some steam. As I walked through the gates of the old cemetery a crow cawed in the distance. I rolled my eyes, oh great now I'm in a horror movie when are the zombies gonna reach up and grab my foot? I thought.

I eventually saw a slim female figure that had to be Bonnie Bennet. She was wearing relaxed clothes, a pair of old jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black hoodie. When she noticed me she nodded, turned around and walked deeper into the forest to a clearing. No one would see or hear us out here which for some reason kind of creeped me out. My mind was officially trying to make me freak because everything seemed to remind me of a horror movie, great.

Bonnie turned around looking serious. Ever since her grams died Bonnie has gotten more serious and secretive. About a year ago she would be sweet and laugh all the time now you would barely ever see a smile lighten her face, which just added "she's a serial killer" to my traitorous imagination. She now looked me up and down as if looking for something.

"So…are you going to kill me now or tell me what's going on?" I tried to joke.

She stared then said "Wait one second" and went off into the trees. She came back with a black backpack in hand and set it on the ground.

"Now Tyler sit down I've got to tell you something and you can't freak out until I'm done talking, promise?"

"Sure" I sighed thinking it was some girly secret and that she was wasting my time. I sat down on a dry log that was conveniently lying near me. She sat down near me and took a deep breath as if preparing herself. "Can we hurry this up I do have a life to live" I said even though I had nothing else to do.

She glared at me "Ok stop being a jerk wad" she said.

"Not happening anytime soon" I grinned which she didn't return.

Sighing visibly she spoke "Ok I thought this would be more dramatic or something but oh well. Here goes nothing." One more deep breath and "Mystic falls seems to be Supernatural Central. We have vampires here, they're the Salvatore brothers and some more too but a lot were killed on Founders day. I'm a witch so was my Grams. And you Tyler I think you're a werewolf it's in my ancestors spell books and that's why you're acting all crazy. Oh" she said in a quieter and gentler voice "and Vicky was a vampire too, she couldn't take it and went crazy and would have killed a lot of people so she had to be killed. I'm so sorry but I thought you should know."

I took this all in while Bonnie stared at me worriedly. Finally I said "Wow do you really expect me to believe that Bonnie, that's stupid and I know you didn't like Vicky but seriously that's just mean and untrue and and ..bitchy"

I started to get up angrily; already my temper was getting out of control. How dare she even think those things about Vicky and the Salvatore's, and her a witch, yeah, I thought, with a capital B. My anger was getting out of control, and I needed to get out of here before I did something I would regret…or worse, wouldn't regret.

As I started to walk away, shaking with suppressed anger, somehow I heard Bonnie get up and she came around to face me her face full of so much anger it shocked me.

**Bonnie POV**

I had no idea why I even told him in the first place. He was Tyler Lockwood for god sake! He's an ungrateful jerk most of the time. But I knew I had to tell him, I remembered clearly getting freaked out because things would catch on fire when I was mad or if I concentrated. I knew how it felt when I felt a strong emotion and they would take control and my powers would get out of hand before I confronted Grams. God I missed her she would know what to do about Tyler and his um _hairy_ problem.

But instead of really thinking I had offered my help and he _had _called and told _me_ to meet him. So I had brought my backpack full of my ancestors' books that had writing about werewolves in it. Being the dumbass I am I didn't expect him to get pissed when I told him about all the supernatural crap going on in our town including the stuff about Vicky. But of course when he got mad I got pissed because seriously who wouldn't, the guys a jerk and he can't seem to actually take me seriously, also I had had a seriously half ass day and wasn't in the mood to try and convince him the nice way , so I did it the easier way.

So I got off the log and came around to face him. At first his face was shocked at my hostile look but then he looked even more determined. He even pushed me out of the way and I spoke a quick incantation and a circle of fire went around us and trapped him in. He froze in shock and then slowly turned to me, he looked shaken.

"I'm really not in the mood for your PMS crap tonight Tyler so just sit down, shut up, and listen to me." I said with my fiercest look which wasn't that great but oh well.

Then all of a sudden Tyler looked even more pissed off and his eyes turned an unnatural amber color, like a wolf's I thought, and he growled at me. He took a menacing step towards me and then his body seemed to burst from his clothes and there was a flurry of fur. There standing right in front of me was a gigantic, beautifully terrible, black wolf, which just so happened to actually be Tyler who's pissed at me, oh joy.

**Ok so that's the second chapter hope you liked it. Review please and give me suggestions to please. I'll try to put up another chapter soon hopefully Bonnie doesn't get eaten we'll have to see what my brain decides to pump out next.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN Ok I'm sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long but I kept getting distracted I'm sorry. But thank you all for those reviews. Reviews make one happy aothor. So thank you and I apologize again. Now for the 3 chapter. Sorry if it isn't good I haven't been writing a lot lately and my mind has been on x men lately. So if this is bad sorry and I f you like xmen read and review my x men one. So hope you like this. Oh and idk who Bonnie will be with I think it will be a little bit of both I'm partial to Bamon but I do like Tonnie too. Decision decisions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would have payed to get that surgically implanted stick to be removed from Stefan's ass.

**Tyler POV**

When that circle of fire surrounded us I was spooked. I'll admit it the Great Tyler Lockwood was scared of Bonnie Bennet, but who wouldn't be she'd gotten kinda freaky lately. This…this just broke the freaky scale. Then guess what? I got mad and made a whole new freakdom scale, joy.

I just got so mad, this girl was telling lies about Vicky, about the Salvatores , my family, and me. For gods sake why couldn't she just leave me the fuck alone. That rage surged through me starting at my head and flowing down my back like water, and then…nothing. I just stopped remembering after that. I woke up later locked in a cellar basement. Besides the fact I couldn't remember anything I was naked, yippee I thought ,I should just go and join a nudist colony.

**Bonnie's POV Salvatore house upstairs living room**

"Stefan, Elena I'm fine like I was 5 seconds ago." Bonnie said irritated now because of their annoying questions. When Tyler had turned she had been frightened, and she had froze. She could take vampires but she freezes up in front of a werewolf? Then of course to make it worse Damon had come with Stefan in tow and of course _saved_ her. Damon had knocked Tyler out and carried him back to the Salvatore house , at her request, and locked him in the cellar. Stefan had been hesitant the whole time not sure of what to do or say in front of Bonnie but had eventually plucked up the courage to carry her back to the house too.

Yeah the wimpy vamp is scared of the big bad witch, Bonnie thought, well good he should be.

She heard Damon chuckle and glanced over at him giving him a hate filled glare. He didn't seem to mind and shrugged and pointed to his head arching a cocky eyebrow. "You can read minds" Bonnie stated aloud.

"Of course how else do you think I always know what to say to a girl." he said grinning.

Bonnie glared and used that squealing sound she had used on Stefan when he was in out-of-control-vamp mode. Damon flinched then glared at her when she stopped. She slammed up her barriers and said "Stay out of my mind or I'll make you think you're a six year old girl for the rest of eternity." Receiving a glare from Damon.

"You can do that?" Elena asked eyes wide. Bonnie just smirked in Damon's direction.

"Now children play nice." Stefan chided making both Bonnie and Damon roll their eyes. I think that stick up his butt has finally hit brain, Bonnie thought. Damon laughed loudly and Stefan glared. "Sorry not good at keeping my thoughts to myself. Grams only taught me a little about telepathy until _something_ got her killed." she said directing the comment at Damon.

"Hey not my fault she wasn't strong enough of a witch to stay alive. Anyway the way I see it we're even. _We_ saved _you_ from a rogue wolf and are now housing it in our basement on _your request. Not that I didn't always want a dog, but they smell horrible and their blood tastes …ugh." Damon said with a disgusted frown._

_Bonnie had been silently fuming through his speech and then she started to…laugh. Everyone looked at each other everyone, even Damon, looked confused._

"_Uh Bonnie are you ok?" Elena asked looking very concerned for her friend's sanity._

_Bonnie sobered quickly, looking around her, finally saying. "That's not a wolf that's a werewolf. Well Tyler Lockwood to be exact."_

_There was silence as Elena and Stefan looked shocked. Damon just nodded saying "That kid always did smell funky. I thought he just rolled around in dirty gym socks a lot."_

_Well wattya think? Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks for the reviews you are making me a very happy author and as for a love triangle….I'm not sure, I don't see Bonnie as that type of girl in my opinion. So I'm still thinking about it, it depends if I'm in a Bamon or Tonnie mood. So any Tonnie/Bamon fans I apologize in advance if I do something with the characters you don't like. Oh and italics mean thoughts. Now that that's over on with the story….after this breif disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries….yet muhahahaHAHA cough cough sorry now on with the storyJ

Stefan sent Damon a glare that said "Shut up". "What I know you smelt it too. I mean woo wee that guy needs a shower just like the rest of those mongrels." Damon said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes saying "I don't give a crap about your opinion Damon I'm helping him. He needs someone to help him get through this. He doesn't have his dad anymore and I read it's genetic from father to son like with witches, mother to daughter."

"So your Mom was a witch before…. you know?" Elena said getting uncomfortable.

"She went insane? Elena you can say it. But not really more like part witch, she would have visions like most witches ocassionly do but hers were always of horrible things about to happen. Gran said she was considered weak in the sense of being a witch." Bonnie said like she was talking about the weather instead of her divorcee, insane mother.

"Ugh can we stop with the angsty "my mothers insane and my grandmothers dead" thing it's getting annoying." Damon said, then an evil glimmer came to his eye. "You know what will really make you less angsty? Kissing and making up, I've got a camera-"

"Shut up Damon" Elena and Bonnie said in unison glaring at him.

"Whoa sheesh it was only a suggestion." he said raising his hands in defense.

" I think it's time I go check on Tyler to see if he's ok." Bonnie said standing up while still glaring at Damon, who just grinned back. As she passed the front door there was a knock on it. _Might as well get it _she thought and said "I'll get it."

When she opened the door she saw a man about late twenties. He was muscular and looked like a quarter back, and probably was one because he wore a red college jersey. When Bonnie opened the door his brown eyes fixed on her and his face turned into the demonic face that she had seen on vampires.

He tackled her, she didn't have time to react and was pinned to the floor with a hungry vampire ready to munch on her neck_. First a werewolf, then some vamps, now more vamps what's next an army of zombies? Oh crap I just had to think that didn't I? Please no zombie armies please no zombie armies_, Bonnie thought frantically. She was brought back o what was important when the vampire was pulled off her.

She scrambled up and saw Damon now had the kid pinned to the ground like he had just done to Bonnie.

"Who sent you?" Damon demanded. He looked pissed, and Bonnie knew why Elena had told her about Katherine posing as her and attacking Uncle John, and on a more awkward note kissing Damon. Damon was pissed at the women for that. Elena had awkwardly told him ,after the calling EMTs and getting John to the hospital, that she hadn't kissed him making him sulk for days. Elena being Elena felt bad for him which wasn't good because she already felt bad about her biological father getting hurt, she had been at his bedside for the past 2 days.

"I said who sent you?" he asked again while Stefan and Elena watched from the living room door and Bonnie from where she had been almost sucked dry. At that point the guy noticed Elena. _Oh great another member of the Elena fan club. How many members is that now? Oh that's right the whole male population of Mystic Falls._ But what Bonnie didn't expect was what the kid shouted at Elena "You, you did this to me you witch." _Oh the irony _"You made me have this hunger. I hate you. Let me go man I want at the girl, the power so….delicious." the kid said looking at Bonnie with hunger in his eye.

"Can I stake him now? We know who did this now." Damon said and without waiting for a response took the leg of a side table smashed it against the wall. With the left over leg Damon stabbed the now rambling kid through the heart.

Damon pulled the kids sleeve up saying "Definitely Katherine, she always did like to play with her food." Bonnie heard actual affection in his voice and was disgusted, then looked at the kid and felt like throwing up. Up and down his arm were bites and torn flesh that hadn't healed yet and Bonnie suspected that other parts of his body were like that too.

"Ergh that's disgusting." Elena spoke up.

Ignoring Elena Damon looked at Bonnie. "You said that your mom was a weak witch and it pretty much skipped a generation?"

"Yeah why?" Bonnie thought this was weird the two things Damon cared about were himself and Katherine but she was pretty sure the last on didn't really count any more….she thought.

"That explains it, Katherine changed him and he went after the most powerful source in the area." he said looking up at Bonnie with an evil grin "You little witchy."

AN: ok please review and I've been rewatching some episodes and looked up some spoilers for Bonnie in the second season (WARNING if you don't want a spoiler, even though its really small, DON'T READ)

And Bonnie's apparently going to be even more powerful and lets just say werewolves and witches like each other in this season :D. Which means for Tonnie fans I'm now a renewed Tonnie fan. So read and review and I'll write more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok since I'm now in a Tonnie mood I think I'm gonna get Tyler back into the story hope you like. Oh and sorry for the last chapter, my computer is messed up and sometimes does that and sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything on the CW I would get some BMWW on their with some Mia Dearden (I just want some more Speedy) and Bart interaction on Smallville but sadly I don't which includes the vampire diaries.

**Tyler POV******************************************************************************

I slowly got up off the cold floor and really looked around this time. _Ok did Bonnie drug me then let me get arrested for running around naked? Because this looks like a prison/ dungeon,_ Tyler thought as he looked around. There was a small cot in the corner and that was pretty much it except for the door.

He walked to the door then noticed clothes lying near it, somehow he could see it in this almost pitch black darkness. Tyler pulled the pair of jeans and white t shirt on. No shoes were with the clothes so he guessed he was going hippie style for now.

The cloths smelled ….weird he realized. Now that he actually concentrated on the smell in the air it smelled like what death smelled like. It smelled rusty like blood and death probably what a morgue would smell like, he had an immediate aversion to the clothes and room now. _Wait how the hell am I smelling death? Great first you blank out, then your naked, now your smelling freaking death. I so shouldn't have talked to Bonnie. I need to get out of here._

So he did what any sane person would do, Tyler banged on the door and yelled for someone to get him.

After a few seconds he heard light steps on the floor outside and then it flew open almost making him tumble out.

There standing above him was none other than Stefan Salvatore the supposed vampire. He caught Tyler's arm and easily kept him balanced.

"What the- Why are you here?" Tyler asked a little shocked to see one of his teammates here.

"I live here Tyler, Damon brought you here on Bonnie's request." Stefan said with a light smirk.

"Wait I'm in the boarding house?" at Stefan's nod and gesture to follow him Tyler stared walking and then had another question "hey where is Bonnie any way?" he looked at the older man with a furrowed brow.

"Just upstairs we're going to see her now." Stefan paused then continued quietly "Tyler did Bonnie tell you anything about my brother and I?"

Tyler snorted " Yeah she said you were a vampire, well I guess the Bennett's really are crazy."

"She was telling the truth. That's why I'm warning you now to stay calm about what your about to see." Stefan spoke so earnestly and with such seriousness that Tyler nodded instead of making a snaky remark. Although he still doubted him, Stefan probably couldn't hurt a fly, unless it hurt Elena.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they arrived in the main hall way and then went outside and to the side of the mansion where no one could see anything. He stopped in his tracks. There on the ground was a person with a demonic face contorted in rage lying on the ground with a stake through his heart.

Bonnie was standing next to Damon arguing about how to burn the thing but stopped when Tyler arrived. Elena immediately walked over to Stefan who hooked an arm around her waist comfortingly. "What is that?" Tyler said in disgust.

"A vampire" Elena said quietly.

"Aw look who's up have a good nap doggy?" Damon asked mockingly.

Tyler took a step forward growling, shocking himself, maybe Uncle Mason had been right about the Lockwood curse._ No I won't think about that._ But before anything could happen Bonnie spoke up. "I should start the burning now." This got Tyler and Damon's attention.

"It would be better to burn it with actual wood instead of that mystical fire crap." Damon said grumpily.

"Wait how are you gonna burn it?" Tyler said still somewhat in shocked.

Bonnie sighed rubbing her temples "Damon, if I burn him I can put a spell on his soul so it won't come back as a demonic ghost, because believe it or not vampires have souls they've just been cut in half and ignored. Tyler, you'll see. Also Damon trust me on this, if his ghost comes back he'll come after me too so I don't want him here either. So all of you shut up." Opening her eyes and glaring, Tyler flinched and Damon actually squirmed under her glare.

Now satisfied Bonnie turned back to the body and breathed for a second then stared at it. All of a sudden it burst into flames engulfing him. Tyler jumped back. Then Bonnie started chanting under her breath in a language Tyler had never heard. "What is that that she's saying?" he whispered to Stefan.

Stefan shrugged and Elena nodded like she understood his confusion "We don't now it sounds like Latin but isn't." said Elena quietly keeping her eyes averted from the burning.

"It's from the druids, they have their own language or something and Bonnie' s one of the few witches directly descended from them." Damon said in actual seriousness as he watched Elena for a second then watched Bonnie.

Tyler looked at Bonnie as she came to the end of her spell. _Wow_ was his only thought, he probably couldn't articulate any words if someone asked him something. Bonnie had taken his full attention, she had stopped speaking and was now looking at the burning in front of her as the flames turned blue for a second then back to normal.

She wasn't afraid to be so close, the fire actually seemed to pull near her when _it_ was gone, like it needed her. The flames illuminated her skin beautifully making her glow taking Tyler's breath away ,which was hard to do to The Tyler Lockwood. She looked up and directly in his eyes her eyes calm and serene. It wasn't the blank or worried expression usually on her face it was just…peaceful it made Tyler calm like all the rage that had been in him just…left him. Her hazel green eyes kept contact for a second more then went back to the fire.

Now that he was calm Tyler was curious about this new sent thing as he watched the others around him. He took a good whiff, Stefan smelled like the cellar, of death, but not as bad as Damon's. Stefan's was still there it was just softer easy to ignore while Damon's was strong and hard to ignore. One more whiff, Elena smelled fruity and sweet like sugar, appealing to Tyler but he knew Stefan would kill him if he went after her.

One last whiff, Bonnie…her sent was different like the Salvatore's brothers. She smelled at first spicy and it burned his nose but in a good way like spicy food or cinnamon it smelled of magic and power. But under that was another sent, this sent was soft and warm he couldn't put his finger on it but it was delicious to him, right then and there he wanted to kiss her have that sent surround him. He focused on her sent and breathed deeply knowing that he could never be with Bonnie._ You don't deserve her. She's been through to much crap and your going through a whole bunch of shit. She shouldn't have to deal with a messed up jerk like Tyler Lockwood. But I might as well saver this moment._

Bonnie looked mournfully at the fire as she put it out. Sadly the calm was gone and the blank face was back making Tyler angry, he wanted her to be happy she deserved it.

Damon then spoke up "Now that the bonfires over lets talk to Tyler and his uncle. Mason you can come out now no need to be a creeper as the kids say these days, lets talk." Damon said turning towards the forest and smirking as Tyler's Uncle warily came out of the forest.

So? Please review they make me happy.

Oh and I'm gonna try to somewhat follow the storyline for the show with the character like Mason and stuff so yeah hoped you liked it.:D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long hope you like it. J Tanks for the reviews, they make me feel happy. Oh by the way with the Lockwood curse, tyler doesn't now about it totally just that they're weird and angry a lot and stuff. Tyler doesn't know specifically…yet.

Disclaimer: Dum dum DUM DUM oh yeah I don't own anything.

"Uncle Mason?" Tyler asked shocked and a little angered. His Uncle had been weird lately, always warning him about stuff, mentioning the Lockwood curse, and asking about his dad's moon stone. "What the hell? Are you following me!" Tyler said getting more angry and feeling those weird convulsions again.

"Tyler calm down. Yes I was following you but for good reason." Mason said calm as ever. _I guess that comes with being a surfer, dude._ Tyler inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he's trying to keep you from killing anyone so soon after the full moon, pup." Damon spoke snidely, as usual.

"Shut up and stop being an ass, Damon." Elena spoke up with a look of disgust on her face.

"Sticks and stones." he shot back but not with as much venom.

"Can you all shut up!" Bonnie shouted looking pissed. Calming herself she spoke again "Bickering won't help anything." Tyler glared at his Uncle and Damon .

"Bennie's right, let's all go inside and talk. Bon can you take care of the ashes?" Stefan asked.

"Of course" Bonnie said serenely then murmuring several words in the weird language from before. After she was done the ground seemed to split open under the ashes making them fall into the crevice, it closed up looking like nothing had happened. Mason looked shocked.

"Holy shit what was that?" Mason asked, Tyler remembered that Mason hadn't been in Mystic Falls for a while meaning he might not know everything, Tyler felt a little smug at that. He knew that the Bennett's were in fact witches now and had a feeling Bonnie was right about the Salvatores.

Bonnie seemed to find this funny, grinning. "Magic, isn't it wonderful?" she asked.

Mason looked dubious then asked a good question. "Are you Sheila Bennett's granddaughter by chance?"

Bonnie flinched at the mention of her grandmother but nodded, closing off from everyone again.

"Well that explains a lot. All ways knew no ones cookies could be that good with out some magic." Mason said grinning. Bonnie grinned back knowing what he meant. Sheila Bennett might have been a witch but she had always been everyone's favorite grandma . When Bonnie was younger and stayed at her grandmothers house friends would always come over too. She would always have the most fun games and a fresh batch of cookies and the most amazing stories. Mason grew up in Mystic Falls and Sheila Bennett had been his best friend when he had started changing, even if she hadn't let on to knowing what he was, but he knew she knew.

"Are we going inside or are we going to have chit chat hour." Damon spoke, bored. Bonnie rolled her eyes and started walking to the mansion. "Thought so." Damon muttered. Everyone followed her lead and went to the house.

When Tyler walked in Bonnie had a fire going in the fireplace instead of the house, thank god. Knowing she had serious fire power was a little scary. "That's really cool you know. What else can you do?" Tyler asked earnestly interested.

Bonnie, understandably, looked dubious. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm curious." Bonnie shrugged as Damon and Mason walked in with Elena and Stefan following.

"Oh don't be modest little witchy, she can do a ton of stuff. Like faking a removal spell and almost letting me die." Damon said sarcastically plopping down in a chair.

"I should have let you burn to a crisp." Bonnie spoke glaring ferociously at the arrogant vamp.

"Aw but then Steffy weffy would have died too and Elena would be sad." Damon said insolently.

"You are a-" Bonnie began angrily. Tyler had no doubt that her speech would've had many words that would give his grandmother a heart attack. Sadly, Stefan interrupted, Tyler was looking forward to seeing the new ice queen lose her cool.

"Damon stop being a jerk this is important, Katherine is a big threat." Stefan said glaring at his brother.

"Yeah I know Stef I was there in 1864, lets get on with this, I don't know how long I can deal with this stink. Although that new vamp had a good idea, a little witchy's blood wouldn't hurt." Damon looked at the girl in question slyly.

Tyler growled at the comment as Mason sent him a warning look. Surprisingly it was Elena who spoke up, not that it helped. "Ugh stop being a whiny jack ass Damon, and leave my friends alone for once."

Damon ignored her complaint staring intensely at Bonnie. Tyler didn't like this at all "Yeah Damon stop being a dick 24 7." Tyler growled._ Hypocritical much Ty? he thought._

_The vampire's head whipped around to him frowning. "Oh so the pups got some bite. Why don't we see how much of it is just bark." he said rising from his chair but as he did this he bent over in pain clutching his head._

"_No one will be doing anything. I think you've caused enough death Damon. Now sit down and shut up unless we need your opinion. Or that head ache you have right now will be way worse next time. Don't forget I'm near one of my elements." Bonnie said seriously nodding toward the fireplace. The fire flared up ominously and leaned a little outward, toward Damon._

"_Ok OK , I hate witches." Damon muttered._

"_What was that?" Bonnie said looking dangerous._

"_I said I hate witches." Damon drawled._

_There was silence then Bonnie nodded serenely "Good." was all she said._

_Tyler had come to a realization as , it seemed, Mason had too. Bonnie could potentially be very dangerous. Mason might find her power a danger but Tyler found it totally hot._

_Please review next chapter more adventure and Caroline will be revealed as a vamp cause I like her as one on the show and how Bonnie acts to it is so cool. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry for the wait I know I know I'm slow but I'm a very busy person. I haven't written for a while so if this sucks…..well then it sucks but no flames plz my self esteem so doesn't need it:D Ok so please read and review.

Disclaimer:…..guess

Mason had just finished talking, telling all the people in the living room about being a werewolf, yet Bonnie could sense that he was leaving out details, important ones. She let it slide because she knew everyone had secrets ,case in point, the people sitting around her had more than enough. She glanced at Tyler, he was sitting with his jaw set and staring hard at his Uncle. Bonnie pitied him, having vampires, witches, and werewolves shoved on him all of a sudden sucked, she knew from experience.

"Mmmmhmmm." Damon hummed looking hard at Mason, as if he knew that he was keeping something from them.

"I didn't chose to be one, it's genetic, sorry Ty. That's why I kept getting in the middle of your fights, I didn't want this on your shoulders too." Mason looked almost pleadingly at his nephew. Tyler looked into the fire, thinking. _Is it just me or does he look constipated? ,_Damon mentally asked Bonnie. She glared at him and flipped him the bird when no one was looking. _Aw that hurt little witchy,_ he thought mock pouting.

_Does it look like I give a shit Damon?, she thought at him then forcibly threw him out of her head and turned back to Tyler._

"_Tyler I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to understand-" Bonnie started soothingly._

"_What! What do I have to understand? That I'm a monster that likes to kill? That there are others like me, other creatures and that you guys are them? Or that my dad lied to me my whole life about what I am? Well at least this is a good explanation for why he was such a jackass." Tyler muttered the last part making Mason wince on his dead brother's behalf._

"_Ugh don't get all angsty on us, we've already got Stefan for that." Damon said lazily from his chair, smirking._

_Tyler's eyes flashed gold as he jumped up and started to stalk toward Damon. Mason followed him, reluctantly holding him back, even if he didn't consider vampires people it would still technically be killing someone. "Shut up, this isn't a joke." Mason hissed angrily as he held back his nephew from killing the vamp._

"_Maybe you should get him a leash." Damon observed._

"_Damon shut it now." Stefan growled darkly as Elena glared at the elder brother._

"_I was only-" he started._

"_Being a total jack ass? Yeah not hard for you." Bonnie said getting up and walking in front of the struggling Tyler, facing him. Looking into Tyler's eyes but talking to Damon, "Not all of us chose this life or got immortality in the deal like you, some of us just want to be normal for once in our short existence." She then muttered some words in the weird language. Tyler stilled, his eyes were normal as he stared off into nothingness._

"_What'd you do to him?" Stefan asked as Mason waved his hand in front of his nephew's face._

" _It's a stunning spell, calms the person down but sometimes they fall asleep or zone out." Bonnie said looking at Tyler worriedly. "I would have manipulated his emotions but I'm just starting to teach myself about that and I didn't want to mess him up badly." Bonnie clicked her fingers in front of his face, Tyler blinked once in response but kept staring._

"_Is he going to be ok, because his mom will kill me if I bring him back like this." Mason asked actually looking a little scared of confronting his sister-in-law. _

"_I hope so." Bonnie muttered in response as Mason got Tyler to sit on the couch._

_Elena tried to change the subject before her friend could start blaming herself or started to look even more guilty. "So, Bonnie, I though witches could only possess and mind control people, I didn't know they could change emotions?" she asked smiling at her friend._

"_They can't, from my knowledge. Is it in Emily's grimiour?" Stefan asked, curious. Damon's eyes flickered with interest but kept his relaxed pose on the chair. Bonnie fidgeted a little, she always hated it when teachers called on her in class and everyone turned to stare, she always said something stupid._

_Damon rolled his eyes "Spit it out witchy, your among friends….allies, companions? Oh whatever just spit the goddamn thing out." Damon was disgruntled, his snappy comeback had been ruined by his unsureness._

_Bonnie glared, when she got mad all her fears went out the window, "If you must know I made it up, it's a lighter form of possession. Not full possession, I'm focusing on one part of your brain not all of it unlike the 1800s witches I know the different parts of the brain."_

"_Cool" Tyler suddenly spoke up finally coming out of his staring contest with the fireplace, he lost._

_Bonnie and Mason both let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god I won't have to explain anything to your mom, she's still a little unstable." Mason muttered as Tyler stared at him still a little out of it._

"_Uh huh" he grunted watching Bonnie carefully. "So you can mess with my brain?"_

_Bonnie nodded solemnly, as Damon spoke up. " Yep isn't wonderful?" he said sarcastically then sat up straighter. "Maybe you can use it on Katherine." he said eagerly._

_Bonnie shook her head sadly, "I can't get in her mind she's older than any vamp I've met meaning she's much stronger then me….for now." she finished with a determined look._

"_Ugh great, if only their really was a Hogwarts then we could just ship you off their. Then you'd get powerful in no time." He said smirking while slouching back into his chair, knowing this would annoy her, Bonnie hated Harry Potter because they portrayed her people wrong._

_Right when Bonnie was going to tell him to shut it Elena's phone went off. Everyone waited as she went into the hallway, Bonnie glaring at a smirking Damon as Stefan rolled his eyes. After 2 minutes she came back in and looked apologetically at Bonnie. "We gotta go." At Bonnie's confused look she continued " I told Aunt Jenna to tell your dad that your sleeping over."_

"_But he's at a medical convention, for the whole month?" Bonnie was even more confused._

"_Yeah well he called in apparently." Elena said shrugging, looking sad. Bonnie remembered that Elena and her dad had been planning to go to the biggest medical convention for years, and Bonnie's dad was at it right now. Bonnie softened nodding and picking up her backpack full of books waiting for Elena to finish saying good bye to her boyfriend. _

"_Hey Bonnie would it be ok if we meet up sometime to talk about the stuff you found in your spell books." Mason asked smiling and at Tyler's look said " Of course Ty will be there too."_

"_Of course" she said nonchalantly and giving Tyler a look that said "I-know-what-your-going-through-and -it'll-get-better" he just nodded in return._

"_Thanks" Mason said giving her one of his eye crinkly smiles._

"_Bonnie before you leave I need to ask you a favor." Stefan asked almost timidly, making her raise an eyebrow as Elena became visibly nervous._

"_Sure Stefan." she said as he walked out into the hall way._

_Mason and Tyler looked confused as Elena waited nervously and Damon grinned letting his eyes drift half ways shut. "Ah here come the fireworks, hopefully literally." he said laughing quietly._

_Then there was a loud "WHAT!" and several bangs. Elena rushed out as Damon started to crack up clutching his sides._

_REVIEW THEY MOTIVATE ME! Oh and Caroline will be coming in soon all vamped out. The carnival didn't happen btw. Katherine will be coming soon with a little gift for Bonnie, I always thought that Katherine would want Bonnie on her side anyways, and it being Katerine she's gonna use scary tactics._


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm soooooooo sorry. Please forgive me? I got a case of serious writers block for the Vampire Diaries when the season started, and of course school got in the way too, and then my laptop spazzed. But I'm back and I promise to make it up to all of you. So here goes nothing. I'm going to ignore some things in the series but others I liked so I might incorproate them in ok? good hope you like it.

Ps Katherine probably wasn't written that good, I can't get her character right.

PPS. Tyler's got competition!:D

Disclaimer: If I did Bonnie would have such a bigger role, but I don't *sigh*

"Bonnie..." Elena trailed off as she watched her friend. Bonnie had mentally thrown a lamp in anger at the news that Stefan gave her. Caroline was a vamp. Her best friend was a creature of the night. A creature of the night who needed her help.

"Please Bonnie, she needs your help. She didn't do this voluntarily, Caroline wants to be normal and the ring will enable her to lead a normal life." Stefan pleaded as the other visitors walked in and stared.

"Just give me sec." Bonnie said, rubbing her temples.

Damon pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. "Come on witchy, what if I turned Elena or you right now? What if I changed your prodigal dad? Hmm? You would make a ring for them in seconds. Why not your bestest friend?" he asked mockingly. He got an evil grin as she glared up at him, "Oh, you can't do it can you? Not surprising, you couldn't heal her either." he said with a sigh.

"Shut up Damon." Tyler growled. Mason put an arm on his nephews shoulder, holding him back.

"Don't Ty." Bonnie muttered. But neither of the guys listened.

"Oh ho ho, want a fight, dog?" Damon asked with a mocking voice.

"Yeah I do." Tyler growled, stepping forward menacingly.

Damon smirked, "Come and get it dog boy." he said.

"Both of you stop it!" Bonnie shouted, clutching her head. Elena reached for her friend but Bonnie shied away, "No Elena, just leave me alone, all of you." she warned, exiting the room. A second later the door slammed behind her as she ran from the house.

"I'll follow her." Stefan muttered, going after Bonnie. Once the two were gone the room fell into silence. Damon slunk back to the living room for more alcohol and Mason tried to calm Tyler as Elena sighed and left. She was so tired of all of this.

* * *

20 minutes later

Bonnie traced the beads of sweat falling from her glass of water. She was sitting in the Grill at one of the booths, alone. Matt had asked her what was wrong but once he got no response he left her to her thoughts. Her best friend, a vamp. It just didn't seem real to her. Caroline? Vampire? Care was so full of light, she was not a creature of the night. _She doesn't have to be if you would just make her the stupid ring, _a nagging voice said in her head, it sounded a lot like Grams. _Great I'm going insane,_ she groaned and rested her head on the table. The surface was cool and felt nice under her flushed cheek. Closing her eyes she let her mind relax and take in the buzz and chatter of the people around her.

It felt so peaceful and good. But all good things have to come to an end, Bonnie knew that well. Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone shake her shoulder. Bolting up she looked up at a mocha skinned boy who grinned at her like they were old friends. "Uh hi?" she said, trying to fix her curly hair.

His grin widened, "Hey, I'm Luka. Just moved here. I asked the bus boy who I could ask for a tour and he pointed to you. Can I sit?" he asked. Bonnie shrugged, Luka sat across form her and smiled. "So you are?" he asked conversationally.

"Bonnie Bennet." she responded with a friendly smile. She liked him, his emotions weren't loud and obnoxious, but quiet and under control. No anger radiated from him like Tyler.

"So can I have that tour?" he asked, his grin crinkled his brown eyes.

Bonnie looked him over. He wore a simple red shirt with a navy hoodie and jeans. He seemed nice and so far she had nothing to fear. Why not? "Sure, let me just go to the bathroom."

"I shall await your return." he said with a grin. Laughing Bonnie walked to the ladies room in the back. Looking in the mirror she made sure her hair was perfect. Twisting the nozzle she let water come out of the faucet then, looking around to make sure no one was there, she floated some water to her face and immersed herself. After a second of deep cleaning she let the water fall down the drain. Ripping some paper towels out and drying her face Bonnie looked back in the mirror and almost hopped out of her skin. "Elena, I told you not to follow me." Bonnie said angrily.

Turning she faced her friend of sixteen years. "What happened to your clothes? Did you change?" Bonnie asked, looking at the new jeans she wore. _I have got to get some new ones, I think I burnt the last few when I was practicing, _she thought.

"No of course not." Elena responded smoothly. That's when Bonnie felt it, that coldness in the air, the stale feel of death that clung to all vampires. Only witches could sense it, she guessed it was a survival adaptation.

"Your not Elena." Bonnie whispered, horrified, "Katherine" she said in recognition. The vampire grinned menacingly.

"It's so good to see you, Bonnie." Katherine said, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "You've grown since the last time I saw you. No longer the little girl who liked to dress as a witch? No, your a real one now." she smiled. "Did you get my gift?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," Bonnie said, her eyes narrowing. She quickly invaded the woman's mind and started creating the screeching noises Damon was so vulnerable to. Katherine flinched but didn't bend over in pain.

"Low trick, witch." she growled, as fast as a striking cobra she had Bonnie pressed against a stall by her throat. "That won't work on me. I'm old," she sneered. "but don't worry, I won't punish you. I actually have and offer for you." she said. Bonnie didn't even try to struggle, she knew there was no point. "Smart girl. Well here's the deal. I have been involved with the Bennet line long before I met Emily, although she was my favorite, a lot like you, actually. Quiet on the outside but fierce and fiery on the inside. It's a known fact in the underground that the Bennets produce the most powerful witches, ones that later become either allies or dangerous enemies."

Bonnie's eyes widened, she didn't even know their was an underground. "Surprised? Your Grandmother must not have told you." Katherine said dismissively. "Well I need some help with something, a spell. It will benefit us both. Before you ask, this will help Elena." she sighed, "I have no idea why you all seem to be obsessed with the stupid girl, besides that she's just as beautiful as me." she said with a tinkling laugh. "Now I'm going to let you go, you have a while to think it over. Just remember I can be just as powerful an ally as an enemy." she said.

Bonnie felt the hold on her throat loosen and she slid down to the ground, hunched over, holding her bruised neck. She heard Katherine start to walk away, but then she paused and Bonnie felt her hand brush away a lock of her hair and then stroke her head. "The Bennet line is strong in you, make Sheila proud." she heard Katherine mutter before a rush of air announced her departure.

Reviews please


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. I don't think it came out well, blame the music I was listening to, it's too mellow. L

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bonnie sat there for what seemed forever. Gulping in air as she rested her head against the stall. What the hell was that? Katherine coming to her for help? No, more like _demanding it. And what was this crap about it helping Elena, that was a pile of bullshit in her opinion. _

_Yet….no that couldn't be right. No, Katherine was incapable of feeling fear…wasn't she? God this hurt her head, stupid vampire politics, they all just needed to shut up and stop messing with each other. Sighing, the witch decided it would be a good idea to get going before someone came barging in. Wincing slightly, Bonnie stood, feeling a bruise forming on her butt from where she landed. Taking a quick peek at the mirror, she cursed, a ring of already forming bruises wound around her dark neck. No way to hide those._

_As Bonnie stalked from the room, she felt a bit of remorse for ditching Luka. It disappeared as she saw Jeremy talking to him at her table. At least he wasn't alone, Bonnie knew what it was like to be the new kid. Shrugging off her thoughts, she quickly escaped the hang out, sucking in breaths of the cold Virginia air. The wind had a bite to it, no pun intended, chilling her quickly. Even if she could control fire Bonnie shivered as she started toward her house. The weather was stupid here, it was freezing in winter yet they barely ever got snow that stuck, oh well._

_Once her Gram's house came into site Bonnie made a dash for it. Her Father had struck a deal with her. Since he was off on business a lot Bonnie could move into her Grandmother's home, which she had left to Bonnie in her will, as long as she kept her grades up and helped out with selling their old house. _

_Slamming the old door, Bonnie shivered at the change in temperature, warmth hitting her as the cold retreated. Slipping her coat off and walking to the kitchen, the teen didn't notice that she wasn't alone in her home. Bonnie started to boil water for hot chocolate, sitting at the white table to wait._

"_Hey, Little Witch, can I have some?" a voice spoke from behind her, accompanied with a low chuckle as she jumped._

"_What the heck Tyler?" she yelped, irritated._

_The werewolf rolled his eyes, "I was just checking to make sure you got home safely." he shrugged, plopping down in the chair across from her as the pot whistled. "So, can I have some?" he asked, nonchalant, Ty seemed more mellowed out._

_Bonnie sighed as she bustled around the small kitchen, pulling another mug out, "Sure, why not." she said, her hair falling over to her other shoulder, revealing the bruises._

_Tyler was beside her in seconds, "What happened?" he growled, staring at the bruises with narrowed eyes, his pupils pulsating._

_Bonnie pulled her neckline down a little, looking annoyed as she passed him to get to the fridge, "Nothing." she muttered._

"_Nothing?" he exclaimed, "That's a hell of a nothing, Bon." he growled, using a nickname he hadn't used since they were seven._

_Curly hair flew as she turned to him, abandoning her attempt at getting ice into a baggy. "Yeah, and it's none of your business, got it?" she snapped angrily._

"_Like hell it's not my business." he spoke angrily, glaring at her._

"_It isn't, so stop acting like you care and leave me the hell alone!" the witch yelled, appliances around the room rattling, "I have had one of the must suckish days ever. First I had to deal with you being an ass and trying to fight with Damon every other minute. Then it turns out my best friend since preschool is a freaking vamp!" she shrieked, "And now you won't leave me the hell alone you fulking asshole!" Bonnie was panting when she was finished, her neck twinged in pain with every breath._

_Tyler had stood there patiently the whole time, letting her take her anger out and occasionally dodging flying objects. Straightening after a pan came at him, he stared at her with an arched brow, "Feel better?" he asked, his lips quirking._

_Still heaving, Bonnie grinned a little, "Yeah, actually, thanks Ty." she said gratefully, feeling a little bad for using him as a punching bag of sorts._

_The new werewolf chuckled easily, "No problem Bon, let me get that." he added, taking the bag from her and filling it with ice, ripping a towel from a roll and wrapping the bag up. "Wanna go watch a movie?" he asked out of the blue, placing the pack on her neck, taking in a whiff of her intoxicating scent, sending his heart pounding._

_As his skin touched hers, Bonnie felt something pleasant tingle through her. Not a vision, just a safe feeling. It left as she took hold of the pack, Tyler taking his fingers away. "Uh sure, I think Iron Man's on tonight." she responded, trying to be casual._

"_Aw and I was hoping for Twilight." he joked, grabbing the now done hot drinks._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Don't even mention that to Damon, he'll have you there for an hour telling you how stupid 'that Meyer chick' is." she said sarcastically._

_Tyler growled at the mention of the name as he followed the girl into the living room. Right now Damon was on the top of his 'Kill' list, right after whoever hurt Bonnie. He had decided to give up the subject for now, but later…he'd get it out of her and brutally murder whoever It was. Right now, though, he didn't want to ruin the rare moment of peace with the witch._

"_Whatever." he muttered, sitting next to Bonnie on the comfy couch as she flipped the TV on. Bonnie ignored his comment, trying to relax. It turned out to be easy, Tyler was a very good pillow._

_Please review thanks_


End file.
